Konoha Boarding School
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the new kid at the boarding school and meets everyone. He soon falls in love with the shy Yumi Saito, but as he gets closer to her, more secrets are revealed. If you don't like it, don't read it! Moved over from previously shared acount.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you starting reading, I must warn you that this is...yeah my first fanfiction I've done so it's probably not very good. And yes it does have my own characters in it. You may recognize the names if you've read Elemental Benders which is my second fanfiction ever. If you compared this to my newest fanfiction Stay With Me, you'd probably agree I've gotten better. So please keep that in mind when you're reading this and commenting. Thank you very much.**

"Five more minutes." Naruto said sleepily

"Get up! The new kid will be here soon!"

"I'm up!" Naruto jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time, 2 minutes. He walked into the lounge and saw that almost everyone was there. Yumi Saito and Hinata Hyuuga were in a corner, whispering in their secret language. Temari was sitting on Shikamaru's lap, playing with his hair and whispering in his ear. Ino sat on Kiba's lap, petting Akamaru, who was on her lap. Shino was in a corner looking at bugs.

Gaara was in another corner, listening to his iPod, probably a song like "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. He loved their music. Kankuro was at the table, finishing one of his life size puppets. Lee was next to him, watching him work and occasionally giving comments. Sakura wasn't there because she always helped Nurse Shizune in the morning. The only people not there was Ten-Ten and Neji.

Ten-Ten had moved just last week and went to a public school on the other side of the city. Neji had transferred to the other dorms, and unfortunately, had gotten a slight obsession of Yumi.

"So… When's the new kid getting here?" Naruto called out, announcing his entrance.

"In a few minutes." Kiba answered back. "Hey Yumi!"

Yumi looked up from her conversation. "Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"Are you going to talk to the new kid?" Kiba asked. Kiba was like a brother to her, caring about her, and trying to get her to get her to open up to other people.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know… b-but I-I-I'll t-try."

"Good girl. If you do, I'll get you something."

She nodded and went back to talking to Hinata in their language.

"Well… " Temari stood up. "I should start heading to Tsunade- sama's office. She wanted me to bring the newbie here." She walked through the door and Shikamaru followed. Temari stuck her head back in, "Meet us at the club," and then she left.

"Well, lets get going." Kiba said while standing up.

"Yes." Lee said, " Lets us go and greet the new kid into our school of pleasure and knowledge."

"Shut up, Lee." Gaara growled.

"Okay." He quickly said and walked out of the door.

Chapter 1: The New Kid

At the club (an all teens club)

"When are they going to get here?" Naruto whined.

"Will you shut up?" Gaara growled, still listening to his iPod.

"Well sorry." He said, still whining, "It's not my fault that they're taking so friggin' long!"

"Look! There's Temari! " Kankuro said while standing up.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

"Hey." everyone except Hinata and Yumi said.

"Everyone…. This is Sasuke Uchiha, he's the new kid at our school." Temari said, gesturing to the kid next to her. He had black spiked up hair, a solid blue shirt, and white shorts.

"Hi." Was all he said

"Hey Sasuke, why were don't you sit down with us? We were just about to order some food."

"Alright." The only spot open was next to Yumi.

Kiba noticed he was looking around. "Go ahead. She won't bite." He took the seat. Yumi had been talking to Hinata, but immediately fell silent and dropped her head.

"Don't take it personally if she doesn't talk to you. She mostly talks to Hinata, but we can't even understand them."

"Um. Ok."

"Shishou mana." Hinata said. (Translation: Talk to me.)

"Kai. El hini tonade." (Translation: Fine. But he's still here.)

"So Sasuke." Lee said. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from here. But I lived on the other side of town and went to a public school."

"W-w-what's it l-like at a-a p-public school?" Yumi asked

"She talks!" Lee screamed. "It took me a whole month before she spoke to me."

"Don't be rude, Lee. Let her ask questions." Kiba said.

"Well, a public school is like this school. Only we don't stay there." Sasuke explained.

"I-it sounds d-different." Yumi stuttered.

"Not too much."

"Mai, nona shishou el kima mina fer minatade." Hinata said. (Translation: Wow, You're talking to him after 5 minutes.)

"How's that a surprise? Is it the shortest before she's spoken?" Sasuke asked.

"You understood her?" Ino shouted.

"Well yeah." Sasuke answered. "She was speaking plain Japanese and latin."

"No wonder we didn't understand them." Kiba said.

"Yeah. They're the ones taking Japanese and latin." Naruto piped up.

"Not to mention martial arts. They have to speak Japanese with their sensei." Kankuro said.

Everyone heard Akamaru growl and looked in the same direction as he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji had seen them and was walking their way. "Hello everyone." he said. Then he saw Yumi and walked over to her. She put her head down and slouched a little in the booth. "Come on Yumi," Neji cooed," Cute girls aren't supposed to be shy. Seashou mana."(Trans: Come to me)

Yumi sat up right when he said that. She turned to face him and said,"No."

"Then I'll just make you come." he growled as he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the door.

"L-let me go,N-neji!" she yelled, trying to free her arm.

Neji turned to face her and said,"No." He turned back around but stopped. Sasuke had shown up right in front of him.

"Let her go Neji."

"What if I don't feel like it? What are you going to do about it?"

'Whatever I feel like doing."

"Y-you idiot!"Yumi spoke up," H-he can hurt you e-easily. I've s-seen it."

"I would listen to her if I were you." Neji said, still holding onto Yumi's arm.

"Yeah. Well you're not me!" Sasuke said as he tried to land a kick on Neji, who blocked it. Neji did a straight kick, but Sasuke ducked and kicked his leg, knocking him down, along with Yumi.

Everyone in the club was watching by now. Neji realized this and quickly stood up. "We'll settle this later." he concluded before leaving out the door.

Yumi stood up and a second later was pulled into a bear-hug by Kiba." Yumi! Are you alright?"

"I-i'm fine." she answered, struggling to breath," Tina ella mam, nono baka!" (Trans: Let me go, you idiot!)

"I have no clue what you just said, but I'm sorry. You can't blame me for worrying."

"I-it's okay." She turned to face Sasuke; who had backed away when Kiba came." Arigato...Sasuke-san."(Thank you)

"Nona kinata...Yumi-chan." (You're welcome.(made up))

" **I do believe something has started.**" Kiba thought as he looked at Yumi and Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

-The next day-The first class-

As Sasuke walked to his first class, he thought about what had happened the day before. "** It was unusual..but I think I've made some friends.**"

When he walked into the room, he saw 6 girls huddled in the corner. He knew 2 of them were Yumi and Hinata, but he didn't know the other 4.

"O-over here, Sasuke-san." Yumi called. Sasuke walked over, still not sure about the other girls."Y-you guys. T-this is Sasuke Uchiha." she said to the four girls.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi!" two of them said happily, the other two just nodded their heads.

"S-sasuke, this is Ame, she's Shikamaru's sister." Yumi said, pointing to a slightly muscular girl with dark red eyes and waist long, black hair with red stripes.

"Yeah, the lazy boy's sister." one of them said.

"Shush!" Hinata said.

"That is Kimiko." she continued, pointing to a girl with pure coal-black eyes and waist long black hair with one stripe of red.

"She's Naruto's girlfriend and sisters with Ammorie." Hinata said, pointing to another girl. She easily stood out. She had pure white hair down to her waist, light sky-blue eyes, and a pretty good build for a girl.

"Don't stare at her. You don't wanna know what happens." the unknown one said.

"And the big-mouth is Usagi or Emo Nemo." Hinata said, nodding to the last girl. She had elbow length, black hair with gold streaks. Her eyes were blood red and she looked pretty tough.

"This is the Japanese classroom, right?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."Ame said,"You taking it too?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!"Kimiko squealed,"We have another classmate!"

"Who else is here?"

"There's Neji, the asshole."Usagi said.

"Usagi!W-watch your language!'Yumi shouted.

'What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll tell Hidan not to let you in the dojo...And I'll tell him that you like him.'

Usagi was at a loss for a comeback."Meany.'she growled and went to listening to her i-pod.

"Who else is in here?"Sasuke repeated.

"T-there's no one else. N-not many people wanted a language first thing in the morning." Yumi sighed,"You know, I-i wish Ten-ten h-hadn't moved. She was so much fun i-in this class."

"Well, well."a voice came from behind,"Looks like the whole group is here.' Everyone turned and saw Neji standing in the front of the room.

'What do you mean 'the whole group'?"Kimiko asked.

'I mean a whole group of young ladies I can choose from."he said, walking closer to them.(mostly Yumi)

"Don't you dare do anything Neji or I will beat your ass."Sasuke growled.

'Why can't you just let me have fun, Sasuke? Anyway, it's not like any of them belong to you."he said as he placed his hands on Yumi's shoulders.

'Yeah. But Yumi and Hinata are my frineds. I have a reason to stand up for them." He walked over to him,"And I'd appreciate it if you took your hands off of her."

"Fine."Neji said as he started to walk away,"But don't expect me to stay away for long.'

-at the end of class-

'Hey Sasuke!"Usagi called.

"Yeah?"

"That was nice, what you did for Yumi."

'Thanks. Umm...Do you know where advanced english is?"

"Advanced english? I'm barely passing regular!...Anyway, it's on the second floor, last door on the right."

"Alright. Thank you, Usagi-san."

'Whatever."

-at the classroom-

When Sasuke walked into the classroom, he looked around for some familiar faces.

"Hello."the teacher said,"You must be Sasuke Uchiha."

'Yes I am. Is this advanced english?"he answered.

"Yes it is. And I'm your teacher, Kakashi Hatake. But you have to call me Kakashi-sensei...Anyway, you can have a seat next to Gaara."he said, pointing to Gaara in the back.

Next to Gaara, Sasuke saw Hinata and in front of Sasuke's seat was Yumi. "Thank you, sensei."Sasuke quickly took his seat, avoiding all the stares he was getting from the girls. He was used to it, it happened at every school.

"Hey?"Gaara whispered,"You're Sasuke, right?"

'Yeah."

Gaara nodded his head,"Listen, what you did for Yumi yesterday was nice of you. Kiba tried fighting back once but got hurt...badly."

"Alright class."Kakashi said, interrupting their conversation,"Due to the party, we will be having a study class."he ended with a few cheers from the class. Everyone pulled out something, some got homework, others books.

Kakashi pulled out an Icha Icha paradise book,"**Those are adult books. Great. I have a perv. for a teacher.**"Sasuke thought as he pulled out a book. He looked up and saw Yumi and Hinata whispering, while writing something down.

"Hey Gaara?"Sasuke whispered.

Gaara looked up from his book."Yeah?"

"I'm just curious, but...do you know anything about Yumi?"

'Why?"Gaara asked with a kind of teasing voice.

'I don't know. It's just that she seems different than other people I've met."

"Yeah. Yumi can be that way. None of us really know more about her. Only Kiba and Hinata have gotten through."Gaara explained then went back to reading.

"**Only them, huh? There's just something different. Like that look in her eyes. What could she have seen to be so scared?**"he thought as he started reading.

-end of class-

"H-hey Sasuke-san."Yumi called.

"Hai?"he said, turning to face her completely.

'What c-class do you h-have now?"

"Ummm."Sasuke said as he looked at his schedule,"Math."

'N-naruto-san is there. I-it's the first door on the left on the t-third floor."

'Thank you Yumi-chan.'he said,"What class do you have?"

"A-advanced physics with Ammorie."

"**Wow! Advanced physics! She must be really smart.**"

'S-see you at l-lunch Sasuke-san."she called as she left down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

-math class-

As soon as Sasuke walked into the classroom, he was greeted by the hyper blond boy he met yesterday.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm so glad you're in this class with me!"Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Yeah. Me too."he said a little unenthusiastically,"Should we sit down?"

"Sure. Over there." They both sat down in two seats in the back,"What do you have after lunch?'

"I don't know."

"Let me see your schedule.'Naruto said, reaching out his hand.

'What classes do I have, other than English, with Kiba or Hinata?'Sasuke asked as he handed it over.

""Well you have Kiba, Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru in science.'he said, looking at the piece of paper,"Both Hinata and Kiba are in health with you...And if you want to do karate, you go with the girls."

"They have martial arts in this school?"Naruto nodded,"Sweet."

"Oh, and just to let you know...you have advanced chemistry with Neji."Naruto said.

-lunch-

When Sasuke walked into the cafeteria, he saw an hilarious sight: Lee and Naruto were on the table dancing! And a whole crowd was cheering them on!

Sasuke quickly looked around and located Kiba sitting at one of the tables farthest from he crowd. He hurried over, being sure Naruto didn't see him.

"Hey Sasuke."Kiba said as he sat down,"How's your first day of school been?"

"Ok I guess...I have a question for you."

"Sure. Ask away."

"How do I get into the martial arts?"

"I'm not sure. you'll have to ask them."Kiba said while pointing to the other side of the cafeteria. Walking towards them was Hinata and Ame. Behind them, Sasuke could see Yumi walking slowly and writing in a notebook.

'What about us?"Ame asked as she sat down next to Kiba.

"Sasuke was just wondering about the karate."he answered.

"Do you want to take it?"Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"T-then come with us a-after your last class.'Yumi spoke up.

"Alright." At least now Sasuke had something to look forward to.

Yeah I know it's a short chapter. Deal. :P


	5. Chapter 5

-Health-

"Well...Here's the room."Kiba said to Sasuke.

"Hey you guys?"Sasuke asked him and Hinata.

"Yeah?"they answered at the same time.

"How bad is health?'

Hinata started to blush red and Kiba turned slightly green,"It's pretty bad."

"Just great."

-end of health-

When Sasuke walked out of the room, he was a little green in the face and still trying to hold down his lunch.

"**I can't believe the homework Jiraiya-sensei gave us!**"he thought as he looked at the DVD in his hands,"**Well...I better hurry to science if I don't want a detention. How great that would be for my first day.**"

-science-

When Sasuke walked into the classroom, there were a few people. Kiba and Ino were in a corner seat, sitting close together. Temari and Shikamaru were the same thing only in the far back. In the front were two people he didn't know. One had dark hair with sunglasses and a gray jacket covering most of his face. The other was a girl about 15 or 16. She looked like Hinata, only younger and with longer hair. Even her eyes were the same.

'Hey Sasuke! Over here."Ino called. Sasuke walked over slowly, still thinking about the two in front.

His confusion must have shown on his face,"What's on your mind, Sasuke?"Kiba asked.

"Who're those two people down there?"

"The brown hair guy is Shino Aburame."Kiba started.

"He's a really nice guy, but he's a major bug geek."Ino said with a shudder.

"Who's the girl?"Sasuke continued.

"Oh, her. She's Hinata's little sister. She's like a little genius. She's here and she's only 13!"Ino spat with quite a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Calm down Ino. It's not her fault she was pressured to be good in school."Kiba said in a calming voice.

Ino calmed down instantly at the sound of his voice,"Sorry."she mumbled.'So you're in this class?"Kiba asked, turning his attention back to Sasuke.

"Yeah. I'm guessing I'm early again."

"It doesn't matter. Asuma-sensei's been late for a while."Kiba reasurred him.

"I'm starting to get the feeling it has something to do with Kurenai-sensei."Ino said with a smirk.

"The Japanese teacher?"Sasuke gasped, shocked.

'Yep!"they answered at the same time. Their conversation was ended when other students started filing into the classroom.

"Alright class! Settle down!" Asuma-sensei called out. Sasuke looked at him closely, to see if Kiba or Ino were right. Sure enough, there were a few things.

He must have been in a hurry 'cuz his teachers outfit was hastly done, his hair was ruffled, his headband was slanted, and his face was a little red.

"**Come to think of it...Kurenai-sensei looked like she had been in a hurry this morning too.**"Sasuke thought to himself.

"Told ya."Ino whispered before opening her science book

-end of class-

"Hey Sasuke!"Kiba called, catching up to him.

"Yeah?"He was getting tired of people calling after him.

"What do you have now?"

"Gym. I think."

"Then follow me. We better hurry. Guy-sensei doesn't like us being late."

"**Oh joy. Just when I was finally calmed down.**"Sasuke thought as he rushed off after Kiba and Akamaru.(A/N: Yes. Akamaru is in this story.)

Well, here's this chapter. Please review, but don't be too harsh. On my other story, Elemental Benders, the only reviews I got were abuse. And pretty much all of them were really harsh. At least to me. So be nicer when you review!


	6. Chapter 6

-gym-

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kiba Inuzuka! You're late!"Guy-sensei shouted.

"Sorry, Guy-sensei."they mumbled.

"Hurry up and change! Sasuke! Here are your gym clothes." He handed Sasuke his clothes. They were simple dark green sweat pants with a light green shirt.

"Guy-sensei!"someone yelled. Him and Sasuke turned around to see an angry Yumi coming out of the locker room.

"What is it, my youthful student?"

"I'm not wearing these clothes!"Yumi shouted and threw them to Guy-sensei.

"Why not?"he asked, surprised.

"I am not going to wear clothes that are too small in front of a bunch teenage boys, you pervert!"she yelled, getting angrier. Sasuke looked at her eyes and saw that, instead of blank eyes, there were three tadpole dots in a circle. (Sharingan with Byakugan)

Guy-sensei saw this too. "Okay! You can wear the boys' uniform!"he said quickly, handing her an extra.

"Thanks."she said. She hurried off into the girls locker room to change.

"**Wow. She can be tempermental."** Sasuke thought as he got changed.

When he came out of the boys locker room, he saw all the girls standing in a line.

"**What's going on?**"

The girls, except Yumi, were wearing tight, dark green short shorts and tight light green tank-tops.

"**Girls! Hot girls!**"Lee screamed in his head.

"**Wow! Ino/Temari looks hot in those clothes!**"Kiba and Shikamaru thought about their girlfriends.

"**Kimiko actually looks hot.**"Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok, my youthful students! Today you will experience youth through the youthful game of...dodge ball!"Guy-sensei yelled, his voice echoing in the huge gym. " But first, one adjustment! Because my youthful student, Yumi, chooses to dress as one of the boys, she will be treated as one of them for the rest of the year. So get on their side!" he yelled. He waited until she was on the boys side of the gym, " Let the youthfulness begin!"

-end of gym-

At the end, the boys won because of..well..all the boys.

" I can't believe Usagi and Ammorie didn't come today!" Kimiko yelled in the locker room.

"Shut up Kimiko!" Temari growled," I'm trying to hear what Yumi's saying."

-outside the locker room-

"I am not going to get changed in the boys locker room!" Yumi yelled.

"My youthful student..." Guy-sensei said, smiling," You chose to dress as one of them, so you're going to be treated as one."

"There are limits to that! They're guys and I'm a girl! Do the math!" she yelled louder.

"I am aware of that. But I'm the teacher + you're the student so you do what I say." he said, pointing to the boys locker room.

"Fine." she growled. She turned towards the door and yelled," And you guys better get away from that door and stop eavesdropping!" Then she went to get her clothes from the girls locker room.

The girls could hear groans and exclamations on the other side of the gym.

-boys locker room-

"How could she have known we were at the door?" Naruto yelled.

"I think she has eyes in the back of her head." Lee said, trying to be scary.

"I'm not an alien!" a voice snapped behind them. They turned around and saw a VERY angry Yumi standing in the doorway.

"**To think, last time I talked to/ saw her, she was completely shy and stuttering. I wonder if she always has these mood swings**." Sasuke thought as he walked to the back. Yumi started following but went farther back into the dark row of lockers.

"**At least I have some privacy back here.**" she thought as she started to change into her school uniform.


	7. Chapter 7

-martial arts -9:oo p.m-

"Hurry up, Sasuke-san!" Kimiko called.

"I'm coming!"

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ammorie called, running to catch up with Usagi and Ame in tow.

"Where were you guys during P. E ?" Kimiko asked.

"Nowhere!" Usagi and Ammorie answered at the same time.

"Translation : Oh Kim! We were in our dorm rooms having the best boring time of our lives. And I, Usagi , was cutting my wrists again!" she said in an over cheerful tone.

"How do you know?" Usagi yelled at her.

' You're wearing your wrist bands again. You only wear them when you do." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey guys?" Sasuke said, trying to get their attention back," Where's that music coming from?"

"Yumi must've gotten here before us again." Ame said while opening the door to the dojo.

"** I know this song .**" Sasuke thought as he followed the girls,"** It 's War by Edwin Starr .**"

A man in his early twenties was circling with Yumi, getting ready to spar. He threw a punch but Yumi dodged and got him in the stomach. She stepped back as Hinata stopped the music.

""You need to strike harder, Saito!" he yelled at her.

"I know! I'm trying!" she yelled back," I'd do better if I could do a free fight!"

"Well we're here now Yumi. So you can't yet." Ammorie said.

"We'll have one at the end of class." the man promised her," Besides, I want to see what you can do, Saito."

"Hidan-sensei! You have a new student!" Ame squealed, pushing Sasuke forward.

"Konbanwa .(Trans: Good evening) What is your name?" the man called Hidan asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Hidan's eyes widened with realization," You're the one who's family.."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about that." Sasuke interrupted.

"W-why? W-what's wrong?" Yumi asked.

Hidan looked at Yumi as if she was from a different world," I've never known you to stutter, Saito." Then he looked at Sasuke and gave a small smile.

"You baka!" Yumi yelled as she punched Hidan in the jaw," Don't you jump to conclusions just by a few things!"

"Touched a nerve , have I?" he said, rubbing his jaw that was starting to bruise,"You can't hit hard when you're calm. But when you're angry, you hurt like hell!"

"Sensei? Can we get to training already?" Ammorie asked.

"Training time!" Kimiko shouted.

"Shut up!" Ammorie yelled as she kicked her in the side, sending her to the door.

"Geez! The girls sure are temperamental today." Sasuke said.

"I agree with you. Usagi-chan! Take Ishiyama to Nurse Shizune." Hidan-sensei ordered. Usagi nodded and picked her up, none too gently I might add. "Alright. Let's start with the warm-ups."

"S-sensei. I-I have a question." Yumi said.

"What is it, Saito?"

"H-how come y-you always call us b-by our last n-names, but y-you call Usagi b-by her first? And w-with the chan?"

"I have my reasons."

"Y-you like her!"Yumi said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, you bitch!" he yelled.

"What did you just call me?" she yelled back.

"I called you a bitch. You got a problem with that, Saito?"

"You're messing with the wrong girl on the wrong day." she growled as she lowered herself into an attack stance.

"Show me what you got." Hidan said calmly.

"Here I come!" She started running towards him with her hands clenched into fists. She quickly did a punch towards his face, but he dodged it.

"Is that all you've got?" He was too busy asking that he didn't notice the foot heading for his head. Yumi smiled as the collision sent him flying sideways.

"What the hell's going on here?" Usagi shouted as she came through the door.

"Hidan-sensei called Yumi a bitch and now it's an all-out fight." Ammorie explained in one breath.

"Usagi! You're on my side." Hidan said," Besides...you could use a little training." he added.

"No matter. I can take you both on." Yumi said, smiling.

"Fine! I'm not scared to face you Yumi!" Usagi shouted as she walked over to Hidan.

"Fine then. Bring it on!"

Usagi ran towards Yumi with a fist at her side. She went for Yumi's stomach but she blocked it. She threw another punch with her other hand but that was blocked too.

"You're pretty good, Usagi." Yumi said with a sly smile.

"Thanks!"

"But I'm better!" she growled as she pushed Usagi away and went after Hidan.

"Going straight for me, huh?" Hidan said as he got ready to block any attack," Where did you go?"

"**One minute she's in front of me and the next she's gone! . . . I might not be dealing with a normal girl in a predictable fight .**" he thought as he looked around for her.

"Looking for me?" he heard a whisper in his ear.

"You're pretty fast...for a girl," He turned around and kicked her right in the side and sent her across the room,"but not fast enough." he finished with a smile and a small laugh.

"Sasuke!" she called, "How good are you at fighting?"

"Pretty good. Why?" he answered.

" 'Cuz you're on my side." she replied as she stood up," **Man! Hidan-sensei can kick!**" she thought as she held her side.

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Sasuke asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

"I-I'm fine. Just focus. Y-you take Usagi. S-she'll be easier."

"You're still stuttering, Saito...Why don't you give up? You won't win against me." Hidan said.

"That may be. B-but I'm going to try."

"Fine. Then prepare to be hurt."

"**I have to win. I have to show him that I'm better than he thinks.**" Yumi thought as she ran towards Hidan.

-end of the fight 10:00 p.m.-

In the end Yumi had won the over-all fight. Usagi had knocked Sasuke out and then she and Hidan double-teamed Yumi. Somehow she was able to block any attack coming from any direction.

At the end, Sasuke regained consciousness and Yumi fell unconscious from exhaustion.

"Uchiha! Take Saito to Nurse Shizune. You're dismissed." Hidan ordered.

"What a drag! We didn't get to have any training." Ame whined.

"You're starting to sound more and more like your brother each day." Ammorie sighed.

"Usagi! Please stay." Hidan called.

-after everyone's gone-

"What's up, Hidan-sensei?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Um... there's something I need to tell you." he replied nervously.

"Can you hurry up? I have a ton of homework to do." she complained.

"Uhh...Never mind. You're dismissed. Ja ne."

"Um. Ok. Ja ne." Usagi said confused.


End file.
